Réunion amicale
by Izabel65
Summary: C'est une belle journée, House est entouré par sa famille et ses amis...il y va de son petit commentaire.


**REUNION AMICALE**

_**POV HOUSE**_

_Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Parce que je suis avec la femme que j'aime depuis plus de 60 ans. Et oui, Lisa est toujours à mes côtés, elle a réussi à me supporter. Mais je suis aussi heureux parce que ma famille et mes amis sont autour de moi._

_Après ma sortie de Mayfield, j'ai enfin osé demander à Lisa de m'épouser. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal, alors que j'attendais sa réponse. Mais, quand elle a dit oui et qu'elle m'a embrassé, mon cœur battait si fort, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de ma poitrine. C'était il y a 41 ans, j'ai 91 ans et Lisa 83. Nous avons eu une vie bien remplie._

_Nous avons eu pour notre plus grand bonheur un fils et une fille en plus de notre petite Rachel. D'ailleurs nos trois enfants sont là, avec leurs conjoints et leurs enfants. Nous avons la chance d'avoir cinq petits-enfants. Alors…voyons que je fasse le point._

_Bien notre aînée Rachel, elle est devenue Juge pour enfants. Elle et son mari Paul ont deux filles, Lisa et Blythe, 19 et 16 ans. La première veut faire médecine, l'autre du droit. _

_Passons à Samuel, 39 ans, l'artiste de la maison. Il est devenu acteur et il a du succès, actuellement il joue le rôle d'un médecin dans une série télévisée. Il a une adorable femme, Samantha, rédactrice en chef d'un magazine de mode. Ils ont un fils, Gregory, 11 ans, un vrai casse-cou. Il veut être pilote et partir dans l'espace…pourquoi pas ? _

_Passons maintenant à notre petite dernière, Sarah, 37 ans, neurologue. On vient de lui proposer la direction du service neurologie au Cedar Sinaï, après celui du PPTH, ça va la changer. Mais j'ai confiance, sa mère aussi. Elle a épousé le fils de Jimmy, et oui il s'est marié, j'en parlerai plus tard. Donc avec le fils de Jimmy, Thomas, cardiologue, ils ont eu deux enfants, Julia et Richard, 8 et 5 ans. Il la suit à Los Angeles, pas de problèmes à l'horizon. _

_Ah Jimmy, 81 ans et toujours en forme ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, le criquet s'est remarié, mais cette fois-ci avec la bonne personne et vous la connaissez…mais si voyons le dragon en chef du PPTH, Brenda. En plus de Thomas, ils ont eu un autre garçon, Andrew._

_Bien sûr, Mr et Mme Chase sont là aussi, ils sont venus de Melbourne, où ils vivent depuis 20 ans. Ils ont trois filles si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Ils forment toujours un beau couple._

_Taub n'a pas pu venir, il a un cancer qui le ronge. Mais il a envoyé un petit mot c'est sympa. Il n'a pas d'enfant, cependant il a été très heureux avec sa femme._

_Et enfin le dernier de mes souffres douleurs, Foreman. Il est venu avec sa deuxième femme Alicia. Il a mis du temps à se remettre de la mort de Rémy, mais leur fils Arthur lui a donné la force de se battre. Le petit n'est pas malade et il a un demi-frère avec qui, il s'entend bien. Il est médecin comme ses parents, je crois qu'il est en mission humanitaire quelque part sur la planète. Son frère est musicien._

_Il y a aussi d'autres personnes, des habitants du village côtier où nous nous sommes installés avec Lisa. Des anciens du PPTH et aussi certains de mes élèves. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié ce détail, l'âge sans doute !...Je ne suis resté que cinq ans de plus à la tête du département. Ensuite je me suis concentré sur la recherche et l'enseignement, je me suis bien amusé. Lisa est restée directrice jusqu'à sa retraite._

_Et voilà, cette petite réunion amicale est terminée. Chacun repart de son côté, certains seuls, d'autres en groupe. Je regarde Lisa, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, nous partons à notre tour. Seulement, nous n'empruntons pas le même chemin, nous on va vers cette fameuse 'Lumière'. Lisa sent mon inquiétude, elle serre ma main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Elle non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après, elle m'attend depuis un an déjà._

_Vous l'aurez compris, je suis mort, aujourd'hui est le jour de mon enterrement. Mais je suis heureux car je n'étais pas seul. Et aussi parce que j'ai rejoins la femme de ma vie._

**_FIN_**

_*********************************_

_merci à sandtoul pour la correction. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions  
_


End file.
